


Inner Turmoil

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Fluff, I think?, Problems, Thinking, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is troubled by his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Turmoil

Taekwoon scrolled through his playlists on Melon, trying to find one to match his pensive mood. He settled on Nakashima Mika’s music. The Japanese songs would provide a mellow soundtrack to his thoughts without distracting him with lyrics he could understand.

He leaned his cheek against the window, the cool pane calming him further. Nakashima Mika’s enchanting voice and the pouring rain, yes, this was just what he needed. The scene would be perfect for one of the romance films he liked to watch, but Taekwoon had no interest in actually acting on screen.

The stage however was a different matter. Taekwoon could let his confidence out and bask under the lights. It wasn’t just becoming Leo. Of course, he had his persona at concerts that people who didn’t know him well were confused by. They always thought that either his quiet side or his outgoing side was fake. Why couldn’t they realize that people are multi-faceted? That’s what makes them interesting.

Then there were musicals. He had gotten through his first one all right, but it was really Mata Hari that let him grow. Taekwoon wasn’t sure if it was just the passing of time that made him feel more comfortable in his skin, or if it was the influence and help of the amazing actors he got to work with, but playing Armand really gave him a new perspective.

Lots of people noticed the changes. He was more comfortable showing his emotions with cameras around, and the members no longer showed any fear around him, except maybe Jaehwan. Good. It should stay that way. Jaehwan makes a good punching bag. It’s just a shame that Sanghyuk got so big and strong. The kid thinks he’s so funny pushing Taekwoon around.

Taekwoon chuckled softly to himself. He was the funny one. The fans would Tweet to him about how gorgeous he looked or how they missed him, and he would reply with dry wit. It probably caught newer fans off guard seeing such sarcastic responses from him. But writing on the internet can make a person sound different than normal.

A clap of thunder brought him back to the present. The rain slid down the glass just outside, and he followed the trail of one droplet as it made its way down. There it ran along the path of a drop that came before it, and a bit farther down it joined with a smaller droplet. It reached the windowsill, and Taekwoon sighed, not allowing himself to watch another droplet.

Taekwoon pinched his arm to ground himself and clear his mind a bit. A door opened behind him and a half-asleep Wonshik shuffled into the kitchen, pulled one of Hakyeon’s banana milks out, downed it in one go, and shuffled right back to his room that he shared with Sanghyuk and shut the door. Hakyeon wouldn't be happy that his supply had deplenished, again. Taekwoon wondered if Wonshik had noticed him sitting there by the window, or if he was even awake. The guy needed better sleeping habits.

Biting his lip, Taekwoon opened his Twitter feed to face the cause of his current torment. He scrolled past a few pictures and mentions, gritting his teeth in defiance. He whispered to himself for reassurance.

“I am not a hamster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Melon is a Korean music player thing (like itunes). Nakashima Mika is a Japanese singer that Leo likes. Armand is the character Leo played in Mata Hari. And Leo is a hamster.
> 
> I don't even know about this... Anyway, I just sort of wrote it, and it's here. Let me know if you liked it or if I should leave canon alone.
> 
> (Also, this wasn't beta read, so yeah...)


End file.
